


Practical Punishment

by Solariel



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Awkward Romance, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misuse of Biotics, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solariel/pseuds/Solariel
Summary: Ryder is annoyed with Reyes' lies and finds a suitable method of revenge. The cave scene and other moments in time with our favorite smuggler and resident Hero. (Spoilers)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also, for anyone interested, my Ryder: http://imgur.com/a/OI9D8

Scott looked down at Sloane's body and then back to Reyes, suppressing a sigh that would probably expel all the air out of his body in one annoyed rush and with any luck, kill him so he didn't have to deal with this kind of shit anymore.

"Get her out of here and prepare the crew," Reyes interrupted the silence, motioning to his shadow-hidden companions. He was already turning away and Scott followed him back towards the entrance. "Kadara port is ours tonight."

Scott ignored the shuffling behind him, the sound of a body being dragged away. "So I guess you got everything you wanted." He tried his best to keep the annoyance from coloring his words but he was getting real tired of the cloak and dagger bullshit.

"What I want is peace." Reyes huffed, "Sloane would have brought war to Helius. We don't have the population to survive that." There was enough conviction in his voice to alleviate the most pressing of Scott's worries -that he'd traded one dictatorship for another. In truth, he fucking hated Sloane, sitting on her garbage heap of a port like some queen, her boot-heel on the necks of the poor bastards who had to live with her.

In truth, Scott had already suspected that Reyes was the Charlatan. The man wasn't exactly subtle and he kept popping up one too many a convenient moment to merely be a Resistance contact.

A lot of confusion (and wasted time) could have been avoided if the man had just been up front with him. But... Scott was a man who liked things getting done and in Reyes' favor, the ordeal was missing the bloodshed and wholesale slaughter that would have been Sloane's modus operandi.

"Why didn't you trust me?" He crossed his arms and put on the poker face Gil had been teaching him. You'd think after a rooftop make-out one would be more forthcoming about their identity as a Shadow leader of a group of criminals.

Reyes actually managed to look sheepish - a fetching look on his arrogant features. "I...liked the way you looked at me. I was afraid that would change." The pause between them was hopeful, Reyes' eyes meeting his briefly before darting away.

Scott let the moment drag a little, enjoyed watching the man squirm before he let his lips quirk upwards. Yes, Reyes had lied to him. Yes, Reyes would probably lie to him sometime in the future but Scott was not a man easily fooled. He'd take Vidal Reyes as he was. "Nothing's changed."

The reaction was immediate and Reyes flinched before sagging a little in relief, eyes flashing with sudden hunger, his entire attention suddenly hyper focused on Scott's lips. "You have bad taste in men," his voice dropped low and he was stalking forward, pushing Scott's armored body against the wall until there was no space between them, a harsh kiss and the feel of stubble against his lips.

When he pulled away Scott followed him, pressing a chaste kiss underneath Reyes' ear and enjoyed the harsh exhale that earned him. "The worst," he agreed and pulled Reyes back in again, hands buried in the man's jacket lapels.

Not that Reyes was trying to get away, if the indication of a heavily muscled thigh working its way between Scott's legs was an indication. He ground down, enjoying the pressure through his armor and watched Reyes pant with lidded eyes. "I take it you're free for the time being?" Reyes nodded, throat working against Scott's lips,

"Ah-ah yes. I do believe I owe you...for your help in all this!" He gasped when Scott sunk his teeth against the soft skin of his neck, tongue licking away the sweat that had gathered there. His hands wandered down, trailing over Reyes' back to cup his ass, pulling him forward with the superior strength his AI offered.

Thanks SAM.

Reyes' hands wandered, pulling against his hair and down his shoulders and arms, squeezing and pulling against the metal plates. Unfortunately for them both, Scott was still in his armor and that meant that most of the sensations were dulled. But he was a creative man and with an easy twist, he turned them around and pressed Reyes up against the stone walls of the cave, raising him high. "Your men are gone?" His enhanced strength meant that he could keep Reyes balanced against his hiked thighs for awhile before felt any strain.

For Reyes' part, the show of strength seemed to have robbed him of his words and he looked down at Scott with wide-blown pupils before nodding in short jerks. His hands scrabbled at the scarf around Scott's neck for purchase and the Pathfinder didn't need to be un-armored to know the man was hard against him.

"You said something about owing me?" He kissed Reyes hard, prying open the man's pliant mouth with his tongue and nipping at his lips before pulling away, "Then hang on for me, yeah?" He placed a hand against Reyes' lower back, feeling the muscles underneath the padding twitch and tighten. It took Reyes a moment to focus between the kisses and Scott felt his hands tighten on his scarf, chafing against the back of his neck.

"What should I-!!!" his eyes snapped wide as he jerked in Scott's grasp.

"What...what was that?" Scott chuckled, feeling sweat trail down the back of his neck. The tingling feeling of his biotics made his skin buzz and he pushed his mouth against Reyes', letting the man relax slightly before sending another pulse through the fingers against Reyes' back. "Ffffuck.. fuck Ryder." He writhed in Scott's arms, grinding almost desperately into his stomach. He let his head fall back and Scott took advantage by pressing his teeth against his skin, pulsing his biotics in steady, low waves.

Thanks Asari bedmates from his academy days.

"This isn't fair," Reyes whined, his voice strained against the onslaught of sensation, "I can't...I want-" His eyes shot down between them, eyeing the corded metal that covered Ryder before he shot forward to muffle his shocked cry into Scott's mouth. "You bastard," Reyes moaned against him, hips moving in small abortive thrusts that Scott wished he could feel better. "I should have known , I should have-ah fuck fuck -that you would be so devious."

Scott responded by increasing the strength of the pulses, pushing the energy against Reyes' back in almost constant waves- so close as to be one continuous stream. "Would it help if I apologized now?" He rolled his hips against Scott, fingers trailing over the soaked skin of his neck. "You should have told me," Scott responded, almost snarling against Reyes' mouth, his own cock painfully pressing against the under suit of his armor.

"You should have let me help you from the beginning!"He couldn't resist rolling his hips back against the smuggler, even though the sensations were muffled. He was going to take Reyes back to Tartarus after this and he was going to have the man on his knees and begging-he pressed as close as he could get, until there was no more room between them and increased the pulses again, almost to his limit.

Reyes pulled away, his features slack with shock. "Ryder!" He choked,his accent noticeably thicker "I'm close, ah-ah-oh fuck oh fuck fuuuck." Suddenly he went still, hands a death grip on Scott's scarf and a broken whine tore itself out of Reyes' throat before he fell limp against Scott's shaking arms, twitching with the aftershocks as Scott eased off the biotics and gently let the smuggler down.

"That...that was certainly a ride." Reyes managed after a moment, legs unsteady against the wall as he used Scott's arms as support. "If that's what keeping secrets from you gets me..." He raised a salacious eyebrow, apparently back to his normal self. "But what about-?" He looked down pointedly at the slight bulge of Scott's armor. "They didn't design that for easy sexual congress did they?" He slurred his words a little and it got a chuckle out of Scott before he leaned in for another kiss.

"I'm going to find you in Tartarus," Scott promised him, voice deep and dark, and felt a small thrill at the shudder that he was met with, even with Reyes already spent, "And you're going to make good on your debts." He angled Reyes' mouth upwards and kissed him again before pulling back. "But for now, you're going to have to get back like that." He gestured to the dark stains clearly visible against Reyes' pants.

It took a moment but Scott was already walking out by the time he heard Reyes' outraged sputters.

Bastard deserved it.


	2. The Second Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reyes is annoyed that Ryder's taken so long to get back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, Ryder is about 24 and Reyes is 35/36. Also, hooray for awkward feelings!

Reyes tossed the datapad he was reading onto the table before him, ignoring the harsh metallic snap in favor of glaring at the ceiling. Kadara had been his for over a month, he could work with impunity, the people were marginally happier (there hadn't been a murder in 3 days) and Reyes was pissed.

Everything should be great, everything should be perfect. But no. _Noooo_. He had to be sitting up here, tipsy from barely palatable alcohol, listening to horrible electronica, nursing a bad mood and an erection that would just _not go away_.

He could pinpoint all his grievances on a single person- a person who hadn't shown himself around in weeks.

He was not worried.

He could hardly blame the kid- good god the Pathfinder really was a child wasn't he- for his other priorities, the fate of Andromeda rode on his shoulders.

_His broad, muscled shoulders- perfect against his hands as he held on-_

Reyes groaned, rubbing a hand over his face in agony. This was shameful, ridiculous, being wound tight over someone a decade younger than he was. A boy. Yet here he was, sitting in the dim light of his room in Tartarus, nursing half a finished bottle of shitty wine and pining like some lovesick fool.

It didn't help that memories of their last encounter kept flashing across the his memories-

_The press of rough stone against his shoulder blades, the lingering aftershock of biotics lighting his nerves on fire while icy blue eyes watch, a snarl against his mouth as he shudders in ecstasy-_

The bottle of wine went flying across the room, smashing with a satisfying crunch against the wall. "Damn you Ryder," he slurred, sinking down against the tattered couch. He glares at his erection. "Bastard."

"That's harsh," Reyes jerked, hand immediately locking around his gun, halfway out before he settled his eyes on the intruder. His breath caught in his throat."At least you can tell me what I did to deserve the name-calling."

His stomach does a flip that he will tell himself is alcohol later, but Ryder is there, leaning against the open door, arms crossed and eyebrow quirked along with his mouth. He's staring in a way that makes Reyes' chest twist.

It's endearing. It's sexy. He's wearing armor _again_.

He manages to get up and from the way Ryder jerks forward, he can tell it wasn't the smoothest movement-he may be drunker than he thought- but Reyes is stalking forward and his hands have found purchase on that stupid, fucking scarf the Pathfinder is always wearing.

There's a new scar under his eye and for some irrational reason, Reyes is suddenly furious - at himself, at Ryder for letting an enemy get so close- he's going to say something. He opens his mouth but Ryder is angling himself forward and the shock of his mouth against Reyes' burns everything away.

"Rydeeer," he slurs against the kiss and sways in sudden relief, glad for the arm that wraps around the small of his back. Ryder's mouth is upturned against his,

"Yeah," he breathes, "I missed you too." They're moving towards the couch, and Reyes manages to shoot an arm against the console by the door. The whirring click in the background of his hearing tells him it's locked. He'll kill anyone that walks through that door, Kadara can burn for all he cares right now.

Suddenly the world is whirling and they're horizontal, Ryder's heavy weight does nothing but fuel Reyes' lust and he grinds up, glaring into those blue eyes. "You're wearing armor, again." He's proud of himself for not slurring the entire sentence. Ryder chuckles, catching his lips again. There's slight stubble now and the rasp of it against Reyes' skin is hotter than it should be.

"You'd want me waltzing through Kadara's slums in civilian clothing?"

"I'd prefer you in-ah-far less." Ryder's teeth have attached themselves to his neck but Reyes' is determined to see this conversation through, "Naked would be ideal."

"I can do that," Ryder murmurs and rears back, "SAM?"

"Releasing clasps, Pathfinder." The armor suddenly sags against his body and with a few enticing wiggles, Ryder shucks the chest piece against the floor in a satisfying thud. The rest of his armor follows suit, except for the weapons, where he places them within easy reach. Suddenly he's in nothing except a skin-tight black under-suit that outlines every muscle and Reyes' is regretting asking because at this rate, he's not going to last.

He's too turned on, has been wound up for too long.

Ryder ducks back down and his hands are hard at work, finding the seals and zippers that make up Reyes' outfit. His shirt is pushed up and over his head, his jacket gone somewhere and Reyes groans at the feel of Ryder's hands against his skin.

"Eager, aren't we?" The Pathfinder teases and there are shocks of biotic light against the dark olive of his flesh. Reyes bucks into those hands, winds his own fingers in Ryder's silver hair and pulls him down, kisses him with all the frustration and lust he can muster.

It seems to do the trick and Ryder's breathing stutters against him, the Pathfinder's hips rolling against Reyes', a touch of desperation in his movements. "I'm not the only one," Reyes manages and grasps the edge of Ryder's under-suit, pleased to see that it's actually two pieces. He peels off the top and Ryder's blissfully naked skin is against his. It feels good, too good.

"Ryder-" Reyes runs his hands down his back, shivering at the feel of the man's muscles twitching and tightening against his fingers.

"Scott, please-" He'll be embarrassed later.

The sound of his name makes the Pathfinder growl against his mouth and his hands trail lower, working the buttons of Reyes' pants and the smuggler has never been more glad to have forgone underwear for that day. The feel of cool air against the skin of his cock is pure relief, but it's short lived as Ryder -Scott- pulls away and ducks down, swallowing him in one easy, effortless motion.

A shout tears its way out of Reyes' throat and he wheezes as all the air in his body is seemingly sucked out by that amazing, talented, glorious mouth. He's bucking, hands in Scott's hair and he looks down -a mistake- to see that plush mouth wrapped around his cock, sucking Reyes like it's the only thing he's ever wanted to do. His blue eyes dart up, locking onto Reyes' own, one hand wrapped around his balls and one splayed over Reyes' stomach.

"Fuck fuck Scott-" Reyes gasps, tongue thick in his mouth as he struggles not to make a sound he's never going to live down. It's futile because its unfair how good Scott looks with his cheeks sucked in- "Scott, unh, scottt-I'm-" He's pulling at the Pathfinders hair, he's going to come-he can't take this- Suddenly there's a small crackle of blue light and his entire world narrows down-

"don't stop, Scotttt-I'm ah-ah-!!"

He doesn't have the capacity to come that hard and be embarrassed at the pathetic keen that spills from him at the same time.

Scott lets up only when he's slumped against the couch, panting, pulling weakly on his hair.

Then he's climbing over him, lips red and plump, enough to make Reyes twitch again. He groans as he feels an answering hardness against his leg.

Reyes is tired, but damn the world if he's going to leave Scott hanging a second time. He kisses the Pathfinder as his hands pull down the second half of that under-suit, "Gorgeous man-" He grips the velvety hardness he finds and Scott whines against his mouth.

"Fuck Reyes," He gasps, grinding down and it's an awkward angle but the way the Pathfinder's eyes lose focus is worth everything."Reyes, don't stop, I'm close-" His hands wind themselves into Reyes' hair.

"Yesss," Reyes slurs, "Next time, I want you on your back, I can imagine how good you taste-" The words are enough it seems, and Scott is jerking into his hands, moaning into his mouth as he spends himself across Reyes' stomach.

The music seems to bleed back over the next few minutes and Reyes enjoys the weight of Scott's body, finally willing to admit how badly he's wanted this, in the dark intimate space of their bodies.

"I won't be so long next time," Scott interrupts, as if he can sense his thoughts.

Reyes manages to rearrange his features into an arrogant smile, "You'd better not, these trysts can only keep my imagination busy for so long." He looks at the new scar under Scott's eye and there's a pang in his chest, where his heart twists in agony. He doesn't say what he wants to say-he's not ready to admit that to himself.

There's a soft kiss against him, and it calms him more than it should. "So how are things in Kadara port?"

It's clever, a way to tell Reyes that he's free for the night. The smuggler can end this now if he wants, tell him nothing is new- but the thought of sending him away..."Lets clean up and I'll regale you on how I managed to find and dismantle a slavery ring that was beginning to happen in no man's land."

There's a chuckle and Scott backs up, stretches in a way that is absolutely sinful, "Drinks?"

"Definitely."


End file.
